


Finally, kids

by Naacchan1993



Series: Domestic Sebuntin [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, OOC everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naacchan1993/pseuds/Naacchan1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lines.<br/>For the first time in his short midget life.<br/>Two lines<br/>Jihoon was on the verge of passing out in the toilet after receiving the results,when he heard the door open.<br/>"Jihoonie~I'm home!"<br/>Silence.That's weird,he's not home?<br/>"Babe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, kids

Two lines  
For the first time in his short midget life.

Two lines  
Jihoon was on the verge of passing out in the toilet after receiving the results, when he heard the door open.

"Jihoonie~ I'm home!"

Silence. That's weird , he's not home?

"Babe?"  
Thump thump thump

"Wha-  
"SOONYONGIE ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!I GUESS YOUR DICK ISN'T AS INCOMPETENT AS I THOUGHT."Jihoon jumped and wrapped his legs around his husband.  
.  
"Hoonie what are you talking about? My dick is not incompetent ngh ouch!”  
"Shut up and kiss me you fucktard. You dense piece of shit. But I love you so so much . Thank you for everything.", Jihoon smiled brightly and continued to peck Soonyoung everywhere.  
Soonyoung was absolutely weirded out on how Jihoon started to act this way, the said minute being had been grumpy and fed up all month as he could not find any inspiration to compose any songs. Jihoon had screamed at him earlier that week for getting the wrong ice cream flavour and that chocolate was the worse flavour ever invented.(But Jihoon's favorite flavour is chocolate...isn't it?, Soonyoung thought)

"Seriously babe, what happened?"  
Jihoon fished out the used pregnancy test from his pocket and slapped it into Soonyoung's face.  
The slits on his face(or what he calls, eyes) widened as he stared at the two lines that was shoved into his face 2 seconds ago. 

"Ok. You. Me. Bed. Now"

"But what about dinn-ouch."  
Soonyoung gently placed Jihoon on the bed and started peppering kisses all over him, nibbling his earlobe and licking a trail down his body ,leaving Jihoon wanting for more.

"Who cares about dinner, it can wait." Soonyoung whispered seductively into Jihoon's ears.

"Hah~ Youngie~ Don't do tha-ah~"

"What have I done to deserve you and this precious ball of life. I love you ,babe."  
Soonyoung stopped at Jihoon's stomach, only noticing now that his husband had become a little plumper. Not in a disgusting way, but an attractive way. His hips were now wider, in preparation for the growing being inside of him ,thighs no longer skinny ,but a little thicker with just the right amount of flesh. And of course, his bottom, flesher and meatier ,and has Soonyoung's mouth watering.  
He nipped at the slightly-plumper-belly as Jihoon moaned in estacy.

"Please,Baby~Just give it to me right now,I'm ready~"  
Soonyoung only trailed lower to Jihoon's ass and spread both cheeks apart. Greeted by Jihoon's pretty pink hole ,which was twitching in anticipation , Soonyoung sunk his face into the depth's of his husband's butt.  
With the sudden warm and wet attention at his hole , Jihoon started making uncontrollable embarrassing lewd noises that he definitely did not want their neighbors to hear.

"Soon- AH~ Don't- hyah~"  
Soonyoung reluctantly removed himself from the succulent ass to reach out to the bed stand retrieving a bottle of lube. He slathered the slippery substance onto Jihoon and started to work one finger inside of him.

"Oh~ fuck-ah~ Stop teasing ,I want it now!"

"But the baby?"

"It's fine, just do me right now before I do it myself!"  
Jihoon pushed Soonyoung onto the bed and straddled him ,rapidly taking off his belt ,pants and boxers. He stroked the hardening length in front of him while sticking his ass into his husband's face.

"Ooh dominant Jihoonie ,I like." Soonyoung whispered.

Soonyoung continued to rim Jihoon as Jihoon deep throated him.

When Soonyoung deemed that Jihoon was ready ,he pulled the tiny male off.

"Ready babe?"

"Ever since you confessed to me while falling flat on your face."

"Shut u-ugh,so tight."

Jihoon lowered himself onto his husband and started moving at a slow, painful pace.

"Ah!"

"Faster, babe."

Jihoon raised his hips higher and started impaling himself at a quicker pace onto Soonyoung.

"Ah~ Oh~ Ugh. Soonyoungie~"

"Oh my god", Soonyoung moaned and threw his head backwards.

"Ah~ I'm cumming~"  
Thick ropes of white substances was deposited all over Jihoon as he continued to bring pleasure to Soonyoung ,trying to push him over the edge.

"Ngh!", Soonyoung grunted and emptied himself into his lover.

After catching their breaths, the pair laid in bed trying not to doze off.  
"Should we visit the doctor soon? How about tomorrow?", Jihoon asked, voice hoarse from their earlier activities.

"Mmph. ", Soonyoung hummed in response.  
Of course ,they had to forgo their dinner that day after Jihoon got excited again talking about how he want more children after the first one.

***  
"KWON SOONYOUNG!"

"Y-Yes babe?"

"I SAID I WANTED STRAWBERRY YOGURT,NOT BLUEBERRY!"

"Sorry Jihoonie, I'll go out to get some right now.",Soonyoung flinched and meekly squeaked.

"You better!I have to eat for three because of you and your super sperm!"  
Soonyoung scrambled about the house trying to get his phone and wallet and dashed out of the house as soon as possible.

How the hell does Seungcheol Hyung cope with Jeonghan's pregnancy in the first place?!

***  
As Soonyoung arrived at the supermarket ,he saw a glimpse of a familiar face of beauty with his husband.

"Seungcheol Hyung! Jeonghan Hyung!"

Soonyoung's eyes raked down his hyung's body.

"Hey,stop checking out my husband's body unless you want to get killed by Jihoon and me."  
"Ah..nono Hyung, I was just looking at Jeonghan Hyung and wondering if Jihoonie would be like so in a few months. Besides, I have not seen you two since three months ago, Jeonghan Hyung is so big now!"  
"Soonyoung, are you implying that I'm fat? Cheollie, he said that I was fat.",Jeonghan whimpered and started to tear up.  
"No Hannie, he's not. Do you not know that you're beautiful?",Seungcheol rubbed circles onto Jeonghan's back to comfort him.  
"EW Hyung, no PDA please .What are you guys here for anyway?",Soonyoung cringed at his hyungs' flirty attitude.  
"Oh please, you and Jihoon are worse. We're here to get some chocolate before stopping by at your house, didn't Jihoon tell you?"  
"He was busy screaming at me to get strawberry yogurt just now so I'm pretty sure he forgot or something."

"No shit Sherlock .I guess Jihoon's hormones are worse than Jeonghan's then."

The two dominate males in their respective relationships shrugged.

***  
After getting what they each required from the super market,the three of them strolled back to the house of Kwon.

"Jihoonie baby ,I'm home!"  
A three month pregnant Jihoon slipped out of nowhere and clung to Soonyoung like his life depended on it.  
"Soonyoungie~ What took you so long, I missed you!",Jihoon nuzzled his face into the crook of his husband's neck.  
"Babe ,I missed you too!", Soonyoung whined back. Clingy Jihoon is love, Clingy Jihoon is life, Soonyoung muttered to himself.

"Guys Ahem."

"Oh yeah, Babe.Seungcheol Hyung and Jeonghan Hyung are here."

Jihoon then proceeded to detach himself from his husband to latch onto Jeonghan.  
"Hyung~ How's your baby? The doctor said we're having twins!"

"My baby is doing fine, take care of yourself alright Jihoon?",Jeonghan chuckled.

"Yess Hyung!"  
"Come in and sit hyungs.",Soonyoung shifted the cushions around the sofa, making space for all four of them to sit.

"Okay then, no greeting from Jihoon.", Seungcheol sniffled slightly.  
"Shut up you big baby. He's pregnant.",Jeonghan hit his lover lightly and followed after Soonyoung. Seungcheol followed after.  
Jihoon removed himself from Jeonghan and wrapped his arms around his husband again.  
"Youngie? Do you love me? If you love me give me a kiss and feed me the strawberry yogurt you bought with your mouth."

"Oh my god."  
The afternoon then proceeded to be full of fun, laughter, peace and joy when Jihoon decided to suddenly snap out of his childish mode and started talking seriously about Life.

***

[Cue time skip of 6 months because I'm lazy]  
"Jihoon breath! The pain will subside, trust me!",Soonyoung with his husband's hand in the tight grasp, trying to calm the agitated small being down.  
Nurses bustled around the operating room, unfazed by all the commotion caused by the couple.  
"If it was that fucking easy, Yoongi and Yoonghi would have probably fucking popped out by now don't you think?! You and your stupid puny ass dick!"  
"Umm.. Mr Kwon and Mr Lee? Doctor Byun is here for the caesarean ,are you ready?", a nurse meekly asked from the side.

"Of course I'm fucking ready ,I was ready ever since they were inside."  
"Sorry, please ask Doctor Byun to come in now.", Soonyoung smiled sheepishly at his husband's words and looked apologetic.

***

"Hi, I'm Doctor Byun Baekhyun and I would be operating on you today."

"Fucking finally, it hurts like a bitch."

"Aha, sorry doctor."  
"It's alright, I was way worse than just swearing. My husband and nurses had to strap me down before the doctor could start on anything." 

"Wow,that's good to know."

"Hello? Dying-to-get-twins-removed-from-his-body here, don't just ignore me!"

"Sorry Mr Lee, I will get started now."

***  
And 5 hours later ,the couple had two bundles of cuteness in their hands. Both new parents were cooing at their newborns, who were napping ,tired out from the departure into the world.

"Babe?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you for being in my life, I'm so glad that I met you, fell in love with you, decided to date you, marry you and finally start a family with you. I love you so so much, Lee Jihoon, thank you for being in my life, and bringing these two bundles of joy into the world .I'm sure you would be the greatest mother alive."

"Aww that's so sweet! Seungcheol why didn't you tell me that when I gave birth to Seokmin?"

"Oh crap. Umm.."  
"HYUNG WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT HERE."Jihoon shouted despite being exhausted from the operation.  
"Okay then. Out we go."Seungcheol whisked himself and Jeonghan, who was holding on to their son, Seokmin, out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

"I love you Kwon Soonyoung."

"I love you more, Lee Jihoon."

"Psh .Pretty sure I love you more,"

"Are we just gonna keep going?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Aff, thank you for reading! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
